Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $3\dfrac{1}{16}+8\dfrac{11}{12} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {3} + {\dfrac{1}{16}} + {8} + {\dfrac{11}{12}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {3} + {8} + {\dfrac{1}{16}} + {\dfrac{11}{12}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=11 + {\dfrac{1}{16}} + {\dfrac{11}{12}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 11+\dfrac{3}{48}+\dfrac{44}{48}$ Add the fractions: $= 11+\dfrac{47}{48}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 11\dfrac{47}{48}$